


What Matters

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, NSFW, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write angel!reader x Michael where she ran away from heaven long time ago because she thought Michael’s feelings for her were wrong and he finds her during the apocalypse while she is helping the Winchesters. smut and young John as vessel please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

Warnings: Angel!Reader, smut, minor wing!kink and grace!kink

Fic:

You hadn’t seen him in centuries. There was no denying that you had feelings for him and that he had feelings for you, but back then, you believed these feelings to be wrong. Before you had left, you didn’t understand why you felt the way you felt or what those feelings really meant. Once he had pressed his lips to yours and something inside you had sparked, a want and need you couldn’t understand. All you knew was that your desire for him was out of the ordinary and because of that, you fled.

Leaving Heaven hadn’t been easy, but your time spent amongst the humans had taught you many things. You didn’t really understand them at first. They seemed to express emotions that you had never felt. Through them, you learned about love and began to understand your feelings for Michael. You missed him and you felt terrible about leaving him the way you had, without so much as a goodbye. Over time, you began to realize that your love for him wasn’t wrong or unwarranted, but you couldn’t bring yourself to go back to him. You had abandoned him and you weren’t sure how he’d react if you came back to him. By now he had to hate you, how could he not?

After you met the Winchesters, you began hunting with them and Castiel. It was nice to have a purpose and a distraction. The boys became your friends and they accepted you as part of their family. They trusted you and when the apocalypse threatened to end humanity, they asked for your help. You quickly offered your assistance, it was the only way to protect Michael without actually having to see him, or so you thought.

“Y/N, is that you?” Michael asks. His vessel was different, tall with dark hair and green eyes, but you recognized him in an instant.

“Michael,” you whisper breathlessly. You had just been running a simple errand for the boys, you never expected to see Michael here.

“You remember me?” Michael asks, his eyes searching yours for an answer.

“Of course I do,” you answer, “How could I forget you?”

“You left,” Michael says, “I kissed you and you left.”

“That was my mistake,” you admit, “I thought your feelings for me were wrong. I didn’t understand them.”

“I thought you hated me,” Michael confesses.

“I never hated you.”

“You left Heaven because of me.”

“No, I left Heaven because I didn’t understand my feelings for you, but they were never hate.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Michael says, “If you didn’t hate me, then how did you feel?”

“I didn’t understand it then,” you tell him, “When you kissed me, it made me want you in a way that I had never wanted anything before. I was ashamed of how I felt and I thought it better to run.”

“And never see me again?” Michael asks.

“I thought about going back, but I wasn’t sure you’d still like me after the way I left you,” you admit.

“Y/N, I never stopped loving you,” Michael tells you as he moves closer. He reaches out with one hand, tentatively placing it on your arm. When you don’t pull away from him, he places his other hand against your cheek, a little more sure of himself. “Even after you left, after I thought you hated me, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he confesses, “I thought about searching for you, but then I thought you wouldn’t want me to.”

“I wish I had been brave enough to go back,” you whisper, “To tell you that I love you.” Your words make Michael smile.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Michael tells you.

“To say what, that I’m irresolute?” you ask.

“No,” Michael answers, “That you love me.” You remembered how intimate your first kiss had been, how close he had held you, how soft his lips had felt against yours. After waiting so long, you wanted that feeling again. Reaching up, you cup his face between your hands and close the distance between the two of you. Michael doesn’t hesitate, instantly responding to you.

The kiss was just as you had remembered, slow, sweet, and passionate. You could feel his longing, his desire, his need for you. Draping your arms over his shoulders, you press your body flush against his. You’d never been this close to anyone, but then again the only one you had ever even wanted to be close to was Michael.

Michael’s hands twist into your hair as you tilt your head, deepening the kiss. His tongue slides along your bottom lip, making you gasp. Michael takes the opportunity to slip his tongue between your lips, mapping out the space. You wished this had been your first kiss, full of love and acceptance for each other. If you had known then what you know now, you never would’ve left, you never would’ve abandoned him the way you did.

“I missed you,” Michael mumbles against your lips, “There wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you.” One of his hands travels down your body and comes to rest against the small of your back.

“I love you,” you whisper. His lips move to your cheek, placing kisses there before kissing along your jaw and down your neck.

“I love you too,” he mumbles against your skin. You had never been touched the way that Michael was touching you and your body reacted so easily to his. Your vessel had memories of situations just like this and you knew exactly what Michael was doing to you. You fist your hands into his shirt and tug, wanting to feel his bare skin against yours. “Not here,” Michael whispers against your skin. He wraps his arms around you and flies you to a bedroom you’d never seen before.

The instant he lands, you tug at the hem of his shirt and he pulls it from his body. You run your hands down his chest, only stopping so that Michael can help you shed your clothing as well. The two of you take turns undressing each other, exploring each other’s bodies with your hands and lips as you reveal more and more skin.

“Are you sure you want me like this?” Michael asks as you take in the sight of his naked body. He’s already half hard and your stomach twists just from the thought of having him inside you.

“Yes,” you answer, “I want you Michael.” You press your body up against his again, his cock prodding your thigh. Michael takes your answer as permission. He flies the two of you to the bed, his body resting above yours. “Are you sure you want me?” you ask, still not believing that he could love you after the way you had left him.

“More than anything,” Michael confirms, leaning down and capturing your lips again. This time he guides your tongue into his mouth with his own, allowing you to control the kiss. His body presses against yours, his cock growing harder against your thigh, precum dripping onto your skin. You run your hands down his back, your vessel’s memories telling you exactly what to do. Pulling him down against you, you lift your hips, grinding yourself against him and gaining much needed friction. You could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter, your core aching. The sounds you draw from his lips are anything but Heavenly, but you can’t get enough.

One of Michael’s hands takes one of yours, fingers interlacing as he presses your hand back against the pillow beside your head. His other hand finds your hip, holding you down against the bed as he grinds himself against you. You moan against his lips, your hands pulling him tighter against you. Michael groans, telling you how much he needs you.

“Please Michael, I need you too,” you whisper. You wrap a leg around his waist, trying to draw him into you. Michael repositions himself between your legs, lining himself up with your entrance. He kisses you deeply as he pushes into you inch by throbbing inch. Your walls stretch to accommodate his size, his cock fitting you perfectly. You moan each other’s names as he fills you, your head falling back against the pillows.

Michael nestles his face into the crook of your neck, leaving kisses against your skin. “I love you,” he mumbles between kisses, “I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you too Michael,” you whisper back. You drag your free hand up his back and twist it into his hair. “Please,” you moan, your body telling you exactly what you needed. You lift your hips prompting Michael to move. He does just that, pulling out of you before thrusting back in again. “Oh, Michael,” you moan, your fingertips digging into his back.

“Y/N,” Michael groans, setting a slow pace. You let your wings show on this plane as you reach out for him with your grace, wanting to be close to him in every way possible. Michael acts in kind, his six wings spreading out above you as his grace skims your body and mingles with your own grace. The feeling sends shivers down your spine, your walls pulling tight around him. His feathers ruffle yours and you can feel every inch of his body with your grace.

“I love you,” you whisper, kissing his neck and shoulder. You run your grace through his hair and against his feathers. Michael’s rhythm falters and his hips settle into a new pace, his thrusts faster and harder than before. The change in rhythm draws you closer to the edge, Michael twitching hard.

“Oh Y/N,” Michael moans, his hand squeezing yours. He props himself up above you, giving him a better angle to enter you at. His eyes fall shut, his lips parted in ecstasy as he pushes into you again and again. You moan as his grace explores your body, a warm, tingling feeling sinking into your skin. His grace finds your clit and presses against the bundle of nerves, making you cry out as the knot in your stomach pulls tight.

Being with Michael was consuming. Everything from the way his skin felt against yours, to his wings caressing your own, to his grace exploring your body as yours explores his entranced you. He is the only thing you can think about. The only sounds leaving your lips are moans and utterances of his name. There was nothing wrong about the way you loved each other, you knew that now. The way the two of you fit and moved together had more purity and divinity than you ever could’ve imagined.

Michael pushes into you one last time, your name falling from his lips as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. He stays buried deep inside you as he comes undone. The feeling sparks your orgasm. “Michael,” you moan, your body tensing as your walls clamp down around him. His hand squeezes yours as he kisses your lips, consuming you with his touch and with his grace. The two of you whisper your love for each other as you come down from your mutual highs. You were wrapped up in each other in every way possible and you only now realized how wrong you had been to have fled Heaven and hidden from the man you loved, the man who loved you.

“I never should’ve left you,” you whisper, cupping his cheek with your free hand, “I’m sorry.”

“It was my fault you left,” Michael says, “I frightened you away and I am the one who is sorry.”

“That isn’t true,” you answer, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“And it wasn’t yours,” Michael tells you, “We’re together now, and that is what matters.”

“That’s what matters,” you agree, “And I will never abandon you again, I swear it.”


End file.
